


You Bring Me Peace

by Towaneko



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: De-Aged, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: Time has been reversed for Tony Stark and this is when he first meets Bucky Barnes.





	You Bring Me Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IronEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> I had so many problems trying to upload this. There is a second part and I'm working on that document trying to get that added to this one.

_Look father! I’m Captain America!”_

_“You’re nothng like Captain America.”_

_“Look what I made.”_

_“Such amateur work. It’s trash.”_

_**“Give up. You will never be anything like the Captain.”** _

~~~

Like most of the crazy magical things to happen to the Avengers it started with Loki. 

Well to be honest it was a joint effort between Loki and one Tony Stark. 

Loki had been trying to steal the new, apparently magical, ruby that had been on display at the museum and Tony poking at things he shouldn’t be poking at after they had successfully stopped the Asgardian mage.

In the end Steve was running down to Tony’s workshop after JARVIS sounded the alarm. No longer being able to connect to the workshop after a large flash of light emerged from ruby after Tony had taken a laser to it. 

It didn’t take long for the super soldier to break into the darkened lab. When he emerged he was holding a bundle of fabric in his arms. 

“JARVIS, call Bruce.” 

~~~~

The growl of his stomach was getting to loud to ignore. 

“JARVIS, is there anyone in the kitchen.” 

“It is clear, Sgt. Barnes.”

“Thanks.” Bucky slowly inched his way out of his room towards the kitchen. Even with JARVIS assuring him it was clear he was still wary of running into anyone. Despite living in the tower for three months he had yet to talk to any of the other residents besides Steve and JARVIS. 

He had been surprised when the AI had addressed him about two weeks into his stay. JARVIS had told him he would assist him in anything he needed per his creator’s orders but he wasn’t to share any of his requests with Stark, also his orders. 

It had taken him some time but eventually he had requested JARVIS’s help to navigate the tower. He just wasn’t ready to interact with anyone yet and having someone else at his back let him loosen that constant vigilance he had kept up as the Winter Soldier. 

Entering the kitchen Bucky grabbed the quickest meal he could prepare. Milk and cereal. He had been ready to take his first bite when-- 

“Sgt Barnes, please do not be alarmed.” 

Immediately Bucky was on alert. “What do you mean?” 

The sound of small footsteps was the only warning Bucky got before he was tackled in the knees with a small weight. Looking down he caught a glimpse of dark brown hair before heavier footsteps followed. 

“Tony! Tony, where did you go?!” Tiny arms tightened around his legs. 

Shortly after Steve came racing around the corner, his hair disheveled and wearing a white shirt that looked like it was covered in spaghetti sauce?

“What happened to you?” Bucky asked before he stop himself.

“Bucky?” Steve said shocked, before shaking it off and looking around. “Have you seen Tony?” 

“Stark? No but,” Bucky looked down at what he now realized was a three or four year old kid holding onto his legs. “There is this kid.”

Steve looked down and gave a sigh of relief. 

“That is Tony. We had an incident with a magical artifact and well,” he paused before heaving a large sigh, “now he’s four.” 

“Wait,” Bucky looked down and the kid slowly looked up at him with curious eyes. “You’re telling me this is Stark?” 

Bucky had yet to see Stark in person but he had of course seen him on TV. This cute little kid looked nothing like his older counterpart. Stark had always come across as confident and assured but this kid looked unsure and even a bit scared. 

“Bruce is working on a cure and Thor is trying to track down Loki to see if we can reverse this.” 

“And I guess you’re in charge of watching him going by your appearance.” 

Steve looked down at his shirt and blushed. “Tony wasn’t too fond of the dinner we made him. But he has yet to talk either. Bruce said nothing is wrong with him physically so we think it’s just minor shock. I’ll get him out of your hair.” 

One second Steve was reaching down to the young billionaire the next second Tony was screaming at the top of his lungs and hiding behind Bucky’s legs. 

“No! I won’t go with you! NO!!” 

Steve froze not knowing what to do. While Bucky immediately reached down and picked Tony up. Some memory of a younger girl lingering in the back of his mind. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Calm down. It’s alright.” He started bouncing Tony in his arms while rubbing his back with his flesh had. “He won’t take you anywhere. I guess you can talk.” 

Tony sniffled before laying his head down on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“I-I can’t go with him. He’s not the real Captain America!!” He hugged Bucky hard around the neck. “Captain America is lost. Father said so!” 

Almost an hour passed before the two super soldiers were able to stop Tony’s crying. A lot of storytelling on Steve’s part on how he survived. Despite trying to simplify it for the four year old it was apparent that Tony’s genius started early and Steve was unable to leave anything out. 

And throughout it all Bucky was unable to let Tony go. Everytime he tried to put the billionaire down or even just untangle him the kid would start crying again. 

Thus began Bucky’s Babysitting adventure. 

It wasn’t a surprise after all the crying and explanations that Tony fell asleep not long after. Crying in general took a lot out of a kid, Bucky can’t imagine how drained Tony felt after finding out his childhood idol was still alive. 

Steve gave him the option to leave once Tony had fallen asleep. Telling him if he wasn’t ready he would find an excuse to tell Tony. 

However Bucky found himself unable to just abandon the kid. The small amount of time he spent with Tony was the first time his mind had really been clear. The first time he wasn’t haunted by his memories of the Winter Soldier, of the deaths he caused. 

Somehow against all odds this young boy was able to bring his mind to peace.


End file.
